EVA ODST
by gunman
Summary: In the future, the UNSC initiates a new program to fight against the Covenant alien forces. This new program is called ODST. Their first recruit: Shinji Ikari, who has a personal reason for fighting! Rating may change.


_**EVA: ODST  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Halo: ODST.

Summary: In the future, the UNSC initiates a new program to fight against the Covenant alien forces. This new program is called ODST. Their first recruit: Shinji Ikari.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Prologue

The toy flute fell from the boys hands as the fearsome creature burst into the room and grabbed the woman's throat, thrusting her up against the wall. He squawked through his mouthpiece, speaking a language neither understood. The woman's shriek broke him out of his paralysis. He grabbed the closest thing he could get his hands on, a knife from the kitchen, and lunged at the beast.

He was only a child, so no one expected the blade to go very deep, or even penetrate the skin of the Covenant Grunt that held his mother against the wall. To his shock, to the Grunt's shock, the knife dug into his leg. The Grunt hissed and backhanded the boy away from him, throwing him into the opposite wall.

"SHINJI!!!" Yui Ikari shouted as the Grunt twisted his arm suddenly, snapping her neck in a second.

The Grunt dropped the lifeless woman and moved back over to where the boy lay. He was young, but unconscious. Still, the Grunt would take no chance of this boy growing up and threatening him or his kind in the future. He pulled his knife from the sheath on his back and raised it above his head.

The Grunt let out a series of guttural sounds, which loosely translated into, _"Time To Die, Maggot!"_

The Grunt never got the chance as a heavy machine gun ripped through his uniform and vital organs. He dropped his knife before his body hit the ground.

"Not today, Covenant scum!" the green-armored man said as he moved over the alien and over to the boy. Checking his pulse, he received a shock. "My god. He's still alive?"

The armored man picked up the child and turned towards the mother, only to see her motionless body and lifeless gaze in her open eyes.

"I'm sorry, kid." he said to the still unconscious boy.

Just then, the alarms sounded as the entire room shook.

"Avery?! What's going on?" he shouted.

"JOHN! THE STATION'S FALLING APART! WE NEED TO EVAC NOW!!!" a dark-skinned Marine shouted as he appeared in the doorway.

"Damn it!" the armored man hissed as he sped out of the room and towards the nearest shuttle. Pipes and metal panels were falling around him as he raced through the corridors of the space station and practically flew through the door to the shuttle as the fire rocketed behind him.

The door slammed shut as he cradled the still unconscious boy in his arms.

"John? You alright?" Avery asked.

"Never Mind Me! Get A Medic For This Kid, NOW!" the green-suited man shouted.

The medic quickly arrived and took the boy from the armored man.

"Mission report!" Captain Jacob Keyes barked.

"27 civilians rescued, most in critical condition, sir!" Sgt Avery Johnson said.

"Out of the 180 that were aboard the station." John-117 said.

"Damn it! Those Covenant bastards hit us and hit us good. At the very least it wasn't a total loss." Captain Keyes said.

"Sir! Permission to return to med-bay." the armored man said.

"Granted. But for what purpose?"

"I want to check on the boy." he replied.

It was hours later when the boy slowly opened his eyes.

"An unfamiliar ceiling." the boy said.

"You won't be seeing it for much longer, kid."

Shinji turned his head towards the man in the armored suit and blinked.

"Hi." the man said.

"Where's mommy?" Shinji asked.

The man lowered his head before he spoke.

"I'm sorry, kid. She... didn't make it."

Shinji's cries echoed through the entire ship all the way back to Earth.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

I know, I know, it's rather dumb of me to write a story like this when I've got so many other stories that need to be written/finished. And also, I know this is kinda short. I was planning on writing a first chapter as well as this prologue. But, I wanted to get this done by the first of the year.

When I first found out about Halo 3 ODST I knew I had to write something. This is especially after reading another fanfic in Naruto that had the same theme. But I just felt I had to write this story. The characters will be from Evangelion and Halo 3, and I'll be putting Shinji's friends into the same unit as Shinji. The pairing will be Shinji/Rei and Asuka will probably be the leader of the ODST. I envisioned Toji as the muscle/mechanic/heavy ordance expert, Hikari as the medic, Kensuke the comms officer, Kaworu the pilot, Asuka the master marksman, Shinji the knife fighter, and Rei as the sniper.

And as always, let me know what you think, or any suggestion you might have for me.


End file.
